goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's night movie
Henry and June's night movie Plot Night has come and henry and june were lying in the grass In anemia and iodine, anemia gave iodine a bath, she's excited to make her and iodine's new soap opera of their own. Henry and June were sad when the parents tell the children to go home, but a little girl says to them one more cartoon, then they said okay, how about the offbeats. In the offbeats, betty anne bongo and her friends realised that those amazon boxes were singing, so they will stop them by doing the gator refuge song In the end, henry and june sings a nighttime song while riding on stars, to help children go to sleep (note: scenes from kablam cartoons appear in the song) Transcript June: ok, how about the offbeats? (Turns the page) (It begins with the offbeats doing their stuff for Christmas) Amazon box: if you look around, the whole world's coming together... (got sqished by betty anne) Tina: hey, why did you do that? Betty anne: that box started doing karaoke, so i squish it, so your welcome Tina: but that was a gift for my friends (The intro) Grubby groo: they nervous they nebbish they small and the populars didn't like em at all, but thats ok life is sweet, they cool, they the offbeats (After the intro) (Repunzil and tommy have both done their shopping) Amazon boxes: (sings can you feel it) Tommy: (kevin seal voice) OH MY GOD BOXES SHUT UP! (normal voice) your off key Repunzil: yeah, you are all off key Amazon box: get used to it kids Amazon box 2: yeah Amazon box 3: i am gonna sing the song for the rest of my life, alright everybody, lets sing it again! (At the amazon store, august and betty anne are working, but the Amazon boxes are singing) August: ok, this is getting ridiculous, you know its bad enough we wanna work here Betty anne: now we got 8000 singing boxes Amazon box: get used to it, oceans 7 11 August: i'll put you all in the cardboard compactor Amazon box: alright everybody all together now! Betty anne: alright, that's it, i quit August: yeah Repunzil: we're borrowing these Tommy: yes, we're gonna have peace (At the hospital) Tommy: your welcome kid Repunzil: yeah, you heard what tommy said, your welcome, kid (At the shop) Betty anne: your welcome old man August: you heard betty anne being told after hitting the Amazon box by playing her bongos, your welcome, old man (Then a girl shushes the box) Amazon box: can you feel it, can you... Betty anne, tommy, repunzil and august: can you feel that? Henry: it's time to sing the nighttime song june! June: great idea henry! The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Trivia